Orion
Orion is a light scout spacecraft and the personal spacecraft of Sirius. It was based on a Terran light fighter and given to him by Silthis. History Orion was created by Silthis based upon a light scout spacecraft used by the Terran Empire in the late 2900s. At the time of it's construction, it was decades ahead of any other starship in the galaxy technologically, and had the most powerful jump drive for a ship of it's size. Given to Sirius as a token of gratitude from Silthis, Sirius was the first T'Nuan Order member tasked with observing the Voustrukan Federation and, later, the Dosethin Republic, as they expanded into nearby star systems. Orion's stealth capabilities made it almost undetectable in the time it spent with Sirius surveying the growing empires. In 2148 AF, Orion and Sirius took part at the climax of the Ardioak War. Orion would be an important part of the upcoming battle, where it was used to blast a hole in the side of the Karikas's armour so that Sirius could board the ship and neutralise the nuclear weapon onboard. After Sirius failed to disarm the weapon and was thrown off the ship, Sirius remotely controlled Orion to catch him before he was caught in the massive blast from the weapon on Takiraah. The Voustrukan fleet left Takiraah's orbit shortly after, and Sirius was exiled from Dosethin space. Orion became Sirius' only means of getting around the galaxy after his exile, and was one of the few things that stuck with him for his three-hundred years travelling the galaxy. Arcturus was eventually housed onboard Orion in 2344, and able to take control of it at will. During the Battle of Faros in 2508 aF, Orion was shot down by Rigel with an MRPA-4 Prototype Railgun from aboard the collapsing ''Arkadacta'', and was damaged beyond all repair. Sirius was able to eject Arcturus from the failing ship, where he would rendezvous with a Dosethin ship in orbit. After crash-landing on the planet, Sirius did what he could to repair the ship, but it was damaged beyond repair and was left to burn while Sirius had his final encounter with Rigel. The remaining parts of it were later salvaged by the Takiruun Alliance for study and was heavily useful in helping the Alliance to reverse-engineer the Volite armour plating that the Terran Empire used, and used it to find weaknesses in Imperial starship hulls. Design Being based on ancient Terran starship designs, Orion is very different to any modern Takiruun-designed spacecraft. Stealth Capabilities Orion is able to reduce the amount of heat and radiation it releases to almost undetectable levels, allowing it to move around among enemy fleets without being detected. Despite this, Orion is not hidden visually, and can still be seen via visible light scanning or sight methods. Jumpdrive Though most spacecraft of it's size would be lucky to house even a weak jumpdrive, Orion is equipped with a mid-class drive, more powerful than some ships over ten times it's size. This allows it to travel between star systems away from Jump Gateways, where it could possibly be identified. Power Source While most modern Takiruun ships use nuclear fusion as a power source, Orion uses a unique core that relies on the energy released from a shard of Takitrium. This Takitric core allows it to be powered for hundreds of years without a recharge. Category:Independent Vessels